Tributes to FFX
by Lady of the Thorn
Summary: Tributes to many of the main and maybe not so main characters of FFX. Auron, Yuna, Rikku V 1.0, Kimahri, and Lulu up. R&R is appreciated. T for later tribs just in case.
1. Auron Tribute: A Guardian's Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is inside my head. And even that may belong to someone else… Vnelg, I should stop trying to sound like a psycho.

A/N: Tribute to Auron. Faintly Aurikku, but only if you look really really really hard.

Auron: Thank Yevon. Finally a fic you write where I actually get to stay in character!

Hajan: Um, that was ooc…

Auron: stoic look and drinks from his jug

Hajan: That's more like it!

* * *

A guardian bound by honor 

A guardian bound by promises

A guardian bound by pride

A guardian bound by heart

Yes, heart. No matter how hard he tries to get rid of it or ignore it.

It is his heart and his honor that made him promise in the first place.

It is heart, honor, promises, and pride that keep him around.

There is uncle-like affection for a young girl, the daughter of a dearly loved friend.

There is a father-like affection for a young boy, the son of a dearly loved friend.

There is respect (and lust sometimes) for a certain black mage.

There is a quiet camaraderie with a great Ronso.

There is toleration and some amity for a red-headed blitzball player, prejudiced, but who really does care.

There is affection for another young girl, the cousin of the daughter and her hyperactivity more annoying than even the blitzball player's overused, "ya's".

There is a feeling that ties him to the place he fought and died for.

There is something more than just honor and promises andpride keeping the legendary guardian in Spira.

He is not one to be taken lightly. He gets what he wants, mostly. If he wanted to be sent, he would have been sent.

Even daily polished honor can become tarnished.

Promises are always being broken.

Pride comes before a fall.

Though he would rather die (bitter laughter) than admit it, the legendary stoic has a heart.

And it rules him more than his mind.

It is what fuels him.

The honor, the pride, the promises, the mind: all are subject to the heart that rules this man.

As he pulls on his long red coat, as he pushes his sunglasses up to cover his eye that might reveal too much of what is inside his head, as he brushes the scar that serves as a reminder of the promises he made, as he swings his huge sword over his shoulder, as he takes on his role as the stoic legend that guards this young summoner, he knows.

And he decides to forget. He can do that. He is Auron, after all. And what he does not want to think about, he will not think about.

A heart is weak and vulnerable.

But it is the strength he draws upon to stay in Spira.

A guardian bound by honor

A guardian bound by promises

A guardian bound by pride

A guardian bound by heart

He is all this and more.

Auron, the legendary guardian

The only one to reach Zanarkand and live

Has a great

Weakness

Has a great

Strength

Has

Honor

Promises

Pride

And

A

Heart

* * *

Dang it, I think I may have failed in trying to keep him in character. What do you think? Please read and review. First in the series of tributes to all the main characters of FFX. And maybe even not so main. 

-Hajan Rana

Al Bhed nulgc! E muja ed duu silr.


	2. Yuna Tribute: She Dances For Spira

A/N: Hello again all. Here is the next tribute, to a fine summoner. The supposed center of the group and one of the main players in the main love story. My tribute to Yuna. Slight spoilers for the middle of the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or its characters so don't rub it in. But if someone gave me an Auron plushie for Christmas... :)

* * *

She dances for Spira 

She dances for the dead

She dances for the people

As a summoner, she dances

Her dance is beautiful

With a tinge of melancholy

Like all things in Spira are

Because everything in Spira

Spirals around death

And her dance is graceful

Calming, serene

Sending off the dead

To the Farplane

A quiet girl

A steady constitution

Much more inner strength

Than her frail figure allows

There is determination inside her

Useless as she seems in battle

Depending on her Aeons

And her guardians

But be not fooled by this

Everyone has to depend on someone

This does not make her pathetic

Her magic, if you wish

Can grow quite strong

Taking both Nova and Ultima

Into her repertoire

But everything is your wish

She is commanded by others' wishes

She dances and sends for the people of Spira

The tears she sheds are for the people of Spira

Her every movement

Her every word

All of it is for

The people of Spira

And now…

The people of Spira want marriage

The people of Spira want to celebrate

The people of Spira want happiness before their next Calm

The people of Spira want to see Lady Yuna wed Maester Seymour

The people of Spira want to see her get married AND continue her pilgrimage

The people of Spira still want their ten year Calm

But now things become

A little more than complicated

Because her heart has a wish now too

A slightly stupid blonde blitzball player

Who has taught her to whistle

And to fake laugh

Yuna is giving Spira her life already

Why must she also give her heart?

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review this time. 

-Hajan Rana

Since Yuna is only half Al Bhed, I will uhmo syga rymv drec saccyka Al Bhed.


	3. Rikku Tribute: Little Wishes

A/N: Hello again, everyone after the long wait. I finally got Rikku's done! Sort of. I love Rikku's character because there are so many interpretations of her. So to warn you, this is Rikku Tribute V 1.0 because I love the different facets of her personality. V 2.0 probably won't appear until after I've done some other character's though, so don't worry if you're not a Rikku lover. This is a sort of a tribute to the young girl in Rikku who is unsure of everything and yet still has so much confidence. Tinged with a hint of sorrow, I hope. Wish me luck, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- Does it seem like I own any of the FFX characters or place settings or whatever else Squaresoft/SquareEnix owns and not me?

* * *

'Cuz sometimes, wishing is all you can do, ya know? 

Like me, I wish for the stars and the moon and the skies every night.

And I wish for Spira to become something more. I wish for Spira to stop its death spiral.

I wish for Yunie to be able to live. And even love Tidus.

I wish for us to find a way to stop this crazy sacrificing summoners thing.

I wish Yevon had never been born.

I wish I were better at magic and I wish I understood more.

I wish I were more like Lulu.

I wish I could be less run-aroundy and less loud and less young.

I wish I could be older and more in control of what I'm feeling.

I wish I didn't always have to plaster a smile on my face, regardless of what I'm feeling.

I wish I could just smile because I want to, because I'm happy.

I wish my mind could wrap around what it means to be human.

I wish I knew what it meant to be me.

I wish I knew that I can eventually lead the Al Bhed people.

I wish I could know that I have what it takes to be a princess.

I wish I could know that I have what it takes to be a guardian.

I wish I knew that everything would work out in the end.

I wish I could believe Kimahri when he says that I should stay the same.

I wish I could give everyone what they need.

I wish Seymour would die. And be sent. And not come back a gazillion times.

I wish Wakka would stop using the word 'brudda' so much.

I wish Yunie weren't so proper and self-sacrificing; then she could live her own life, not the one Spira wants for her.

I wish love were easier to find.

I wish love weren't so hard.

I wish I didn't have to wish for so much.

I wish that someday my wishes come true.

'Cuz sometimes, wishing is all you can do, ya know?

* * *

And the verdict is...? Help me out with a review or two please! Thanks! 

-Hajan Rana

Bnehlacc Rikku ryn ynnejat.


	4. Kimahri Tribute: Ronso Cubs

A/N: So here's another tribute... Kimahri. (Hajan writhes as sheis gripped by undeniable guilt) Argh! I can't stand this. I really think Kimahri deserves better. I don't think this does his character justice. However, I am trying to write a tribute to all the main characters of FFX and a whole bunch for other characters, so.. here it is.

* * *

Yuna, she is small girl, frail girl 

Young summoner Kimahri must guard

She worries Kimahri

When young, once Yuna fell off shoopuff

Shoopuff picked her up with long nose

Yuna jumped in three more times for fun

Kimahri was worried

But she was happy

So all was good with Kimahri

Now with stupid young blonde

Funny hair, funny name, funny everything

Tidus

Kimahri is worried again

But Yuna is happy

Kimahri may be small Ronso

Kimahri may be hornless one

But BIran and Yenke are wrong

Kimahri will not lose his summoner

Kimahri will protect his summoner

Kimahri must

So Maester Seymour should stay away

Nobody touch Yuna

Yuna is Kimahri's summoner

Kimahri protects Yuna

Because once upon a time Kimahri dreamed

Living on Gagazet with cubs of Kimahri's own

Exiled now

Kimahri still has cub

Summoner Yuna

Kimahri loves

Kimahri guards

And after Luca

Kimahri will never lose his summoner again

* * *

A/N: So this is Kimahri's thoughts on the way to Moonflow and after the Al Bhed Psyche situation in Luca. As always, reviews please. 

-Hajan Rana


	5. Unfinished Lulu Tribute

A/N: Okay everybody, this will be my last update until Feb. probably. I'm posting this here becauseSOME people have been contacting me to put up Lulu's. I'm sorry that it couldn't be finished in time, but this is what I have. It's probably not going to be too much longer, but for those people who can't wait... Here ya go, the unfinished Lulu tribute with blatant Lukka.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these in Kimahri's tribute. Oh well. Yeah, I don't own FFX and all that other stuff.

* * *

I think…I think… I think it was that day in Luca that I first realized… 

After saving Yuna from some of the Al Bhed, I looked up at the screen. Kimahri knew well enough not to say anything, though he never says anything anyway.

"Not the most…graceful win," I had said. "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing"

That newcomer, the one Wakka holds so much love for, the one that reminds him of Chappu, told me, "I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl—"

I gave him the look I used to give Yuna when she was younger and misbehaving, the terrifying I'm-going-to-use-my-overdrive-on-you-until-you-die-several-times-which-is-not-a-problem-seeing-as-I-can-always-use-a-Pheonix-Down look. Then I told him, "You don't want to finish that sentence."

For once, Tidus was smart. He stopped and said no more. Even he has his moments, I suppose.

It was later, in the Auroch's locker room, when we were alone. I looked at him.

"I saw you floating there, on the sphere."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to see that." He said it with a half-smile and a weak laugh, trying to brush it off. He didn't want to seem pathetic to me. Then he fell.

I caught him. I was able to hold back an "oof" as I did. His eyes were closed and though it wasn't like me, I softened. I looked at this strong man who had collapsed into my arms, this blitzball player who needed me to be strong, and I couldn't help but feel for him. At the time, I thought it was sympathy. Now…

"You really gave it your all, didn't you?"

I know now, he didn't do it just for blitzball.

* * *

Yay... not really. It's not finished so if you review, please keep that in mind. Wish me luck on finals! (Hajan stares down her bazillion books and papers TOTALLY ready to study...a few minutes later...zzzzzz) 

-Hajan Rana

E fuhtan ev yhouha'c vekinat uid dryd so bah hysa ec eh Al Bhed. E vunkud du bid uha uv draca eh Kimahri's duu.


	6. Lulu Tribute: Moogle

**A/N: Phew. It's been a while since I've been around. But all of a sudden plot bunnies and an aching need to write, despite finals bring me back to this. And all of a sudden, while staring at the unfinished Lulu tribute, I realized that it wasn't the direction I wanted to take it. Sure, it was fun, but it seemed more a tribute to LuluxWakka than Lulu. So I wrote this while it gnawed on my brain.**

**It's in Rikku's POV for the most part. You can tell where it switches and then switches back.**

**I want to dedicate this Lulu tribute to Fwe and rr1963. I was reading over a few of Fwe's aurikkus that I absolutely loved (and still do! Which reminds me that I still have to review the most recent one I've read…) which sparked my little aurikku fever again ). I was reading over my old reviews and read a review from rr1963 which was filled with good, solid constructive criticism and so I headed on over to his page and found Soldier of Spira. Just a moment: SQUEEEE! It made the fangirl and lit geek in me squeal. I really enjoy it. I'm only on chapter 24, but I definitely recommend it. I find Auron a little OOC but with his story, I think it really works. Not to mention I'm rather interested in the war in heaven idea… but I won't give away anymore. Go read it!**

**Also crediting the line "Ladies can do whatever they bloody well please with grace and poise, thank you very much" to my "big brother" who came up with the line while a bunch of us were fooling around.**

**Alright, this was an uber long A/N. Sorry guys! Without further ado, here's Lulu's tribute.**

* * *

She's dark. She's controlled. She's almost stoic, but not quite. She's not a mother, not an aunt. She's like a big sister minus the immaturity. She's got boobs guys drool over and girls like me wish they could have. Actually, I'm pretty sure I wish I had only half that boobage. I don't really know how she carries all that.

That moogle she carries confuses me sometimes. I mean, I know she uses it for spell casting, but sometimes I wonder.

What was she like when she was my age? What was she like, being in love with Wakka's little brother? Did she dream of little hidden kisses and secret make outs in the back of a blonde haired boy's garage? (Okay, so Chappu would have had red hair and probably wouldn't have been messing around with machina…) Did she have that huge rack already?

What was she like when she was a little girl? Why does she hold on to a _moogle_? I mean, most people carry magical sticks and staffs and wand-thingies, but she carries a cute little stuffed animal. I wonder what it means to her. I know she sleeps with it. I guess that could be so that if some fiend comes to get her she can be all like, BAM! spell casting with her little moogle at her side. Though really, she's not a morning person. I know this. She's SCARY. But anyway, back to that moogle…

It seems so weird for her to have it. Because… I want to be her, you know? I want to be tall and beautiful and _elegant_, not shrimpy and young and klutzy. She's always got everything in place, every lash, every ounce of powder, every stroke of lipstick. She always seems to have her head on straight. Everybody respects her.

But that moogle. It confuses me. And makes me wonder if somewhere, somehow, she's a little girl still.

* * *

I watch the little Al Bhed girl, a little ray of sunshine that lifts everyone's spirits. Sometimes, I wish I were like her. I don't always want to be the ice queen, the lady of darkness. Ladies can do whatever they bloody well please with grace and poise, thank you very much, but sometimes… Sometimes what I wouldn't give to be a bouncing ball of bright energy that tumbles over her own feet and then gets up again, brushing herself off with only minor mortification and a smile on her face. I clutch my moogle a little tighter. It reminds me that I once was a girl, that I wasn't always this serious "scary" woman.

As annoying as she can be sometimes, I'm glad she's here.

* * *

I guess it doesn't really matter. I'll just continue watching her, admiring her, trying to be her. I want to be able to cover up the heart on my sleeve. Someday I'll get that sort of control, learn how to trade a smiling mask for one a little more ambiguous. Then it won't feel so much like lying. 'Cuz you know, smiling all the time makes everyone think you're always happy. And I know I do it 'cuz everyone needs me to, but sometimes it'd be nice to be mysterious. I'll work on it.

Don't know how I'm gonna get the rack though.

* * *

**Thanks again, Fwe and rr1963!**


End file.
